creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chayakit/Need someone who can translate and rewrite this story!!
Hello!! I need some holp!! This is ghost story from thailand but i want to turn this story to be creepypasta!! The problem is i don't know how to translate to good english like other crepypasta. please! need someone make this story to english so everyone around the world will read it. เรื่อง เพื่อนที่หายไป เป็นเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อประมาณ 10 ปีที่แล้ว ผมจะไปๆมาๆที่ระยองกับชลบุรี เพราะผมเรียนที่ชลบุรี แม่ผมเขามีอาชีพขายข้าวแกง เขาก็จะไปขายอยู่ที่ตลาด ตลาดนึง คุณแม่ผมเขาก็เปิดร้านขายข้าวแกง ซึ่งร้านขายข้าวแกงตรงข้ามเขาก็จะเป็นตึกแถว แล้วมีอยู่ร้านนึงเป็นร้านขายของชำ เขามีลูกชายอยู่คนนึงครับ ซึ่งลูกชายเขาย้ายมาจากแปดริ้ว ก็ไม่ค่อยจะมีเพื่อนครับ ด้วยความที่แม่ผมรู้จักกับร้านขายของชำอยู่แล้ว ก็แนะนำผมให้ไปคุยกับน้องเขาหน่อย เราอายุห่างกันไม่มากครับ สัก1-2 ปี ชื่อของเขาผมขอเป็นนามสมมุติละกันนะครับ เอาเป็นว่าชื่อเอ เอมีลักษณะเด็กหน้าตาดี ผิวขาว ค่อนข้างหล่อ แต่ว่ามนุษย์สัมพันธ์ไม่ค่อยดีครับ เป็นคนเงียบๆ อาจจะเป็นเพราะว่าเขาเพิ่งย้ายมาหรือเปล่าเลยยังไม่ค่อยคุ้นเท่าไหร่ ผมก็ไปๆมาๆระหว่างระยองกับชลบุรีครับ ทุกครั้งที่กลับมา แม่ผมก็จะคะยั้นคะยอให้ไปคุยกับน้องคนนั้น จนกระทั่ง ผมไปซื้อน้ำอัดลมบ้านเขา ก็เลยชวนคุย ว่ามาจากไหน อะไรงี้ครับ เขาก็ถามคำตอบคำครับ เขาก็ไปเรียนอยู่ในโรงเรียนในตำบล เขาไม่มีเพื่อนเลยครับ เวลาก็ผ่านไป ผมจำได้ครับ เวลาที่จะต่ออินเทอร์เน็ตมันจะต้องต่อเข้ากับโทรศัพท์บ้านอยู่เลยครับ เอก็มาหาผม มาถามว่า พี่หมีต่อเน็ตเป็นไหม ผมก็บอกเป็น ทำไมอะ เขาก็บอกว่า มาติดเน็ตให้บ้านผมหน่อย ผมก็โอเค คืนนั้นก็ไปบ้านเขา ก็มารู้ตัวตนของเขาครับ เขาเป็นคนที่ขี้เล่น ขี้หยอก ผิดกับบุคลิกเขา จนมาหลังๆก็เริ่มสนิทกัน ก็พาไปเที่ยว ไปอะไรกัน คือแม่ผมเวลาท่านขายข้าวแกงก็จะมีมอเตอร์ไซพ่วงข้าง ผมก็ขับรถเล่นในตำบลอะครับ ตอนนั้นผมจำได้ว่าจะมีรายการผี ให้ไปล่าท้าผีกัน ผมก็ด้วยความเป็นเด็กครับ บ้านไหน ซอยไหนมีผี ก็ไปหมด ไปกันหลายคนครับ แต่ก็ไม่เคยเจออะไร มีอยู่ช่วงนึงครับ ผมไม่ค่อยได้ลงมาเท่าไหร่ จากที่ผมหายไปสักพักนึง แล้วลงมาใหม่ ผมก็ได้ยินข่าว ว่าเอจากเด็กที่เคยร่าเริง แจ่มใส ก็กลายไปเป็นนักเลงหัวโจก ด้วยความที่คบเพื่อนไม่ดี ผมก็มานั่งจับเข่าคุย ว่าทำไม มีงเป็นแบบนี้วะ ตอนแรกเขาเหมือนจะฟังผมนะ แต่ผมรู้ว่าเขาไม่ฟังผมหรอก ก็ไปตีเด็กตำบลนู้น ตำบลนี้ครับ พ่อแม่เขาค่อนข้างมีฐานะ ก็ไปประกันตัวออกมา จนแล้วจนรอดจากที่เกเรหนัก ก็กลายเป็นนักเลง จากนักเลงก็กลายเป็นอันธพานในตัวตำบลเลย คือมันเปลี่ยนไปเร็วมากครับจากหล่อใสเกาหลีกลายเป็นมหาโจรไปเลย คุณแม่ผมก็ไม่อยากให้ผมไปยุ่งมากครับ ทีนี้ผมสอบเสร็จ ผมก็กลับมาอีกรอบนึง เอก็เดินมาหาผมบอก พี่หมีเป็นไงบ้าง ผมก็ เออสบายดี เองอ่ะเป็นไงบ้าง เขาบอก ไม่ค่อยสบายเลย แล้วก็โชว์แผลให้ผมดูว่าเขาโดนแทงมาที่ท้อง ผมก็บอก อย่าเดินทางเส้นนี้เลยวะ มันไม่ดี ไม่ตายก็ติดคุกอะ เขาก็บอกว่า พี่ผมนี่ลูกผู้ชายศักดิ์ศรีผมแน่น ผมก็เลยย้อน ศักดิ์ศรีของเองมันทำไรได้วะ ศักดิ์ศรีของเองมันทำให้พ่อแม่เดือดร้อน ผมก็ใส่ไปเยอะครับ เหมือนเขาก็เคืองๆผม จากนั้นก็ไม่ค่อยได้สุงสิงกัน จนกระทั่งช่วง 2-3 อาทิตย์สุดท้าย ผมไปดูหนัง ผมก็กลับมาในตัวตำบล ซึ่งทางๆนี้มันจะผ่านซอยๆนึงเขาเรียกว่าซอยผีดุมากครับ ซอยๆนี้ถ้าเข้าไปลึกๆ มันจะเป็นบ้านทาวว์เฮ้าที่ยังสร้างไม่เสร็จ ติดกับชายทะเล ผมก็ขับผ่านไปเรื่อยๆ เห็นกลุ่มเจ้าเอนั่งกินเหล้ากันอยู่ ผมก็เข้าไปหาครับ ถามเอว่า มานั่งกับใคร เอบอกว่า มานั่งกับเพื่อนรุ่นพี่ พอผมดูหน้าตาเจ้าเอ มีแต่รอยปูดรอยเขียว เบ้าตา กกหูบ้าง รอยถลอกบ้าน ผมก็ถาม ไปทำไรกันมา เอบอก ผมไปตีเด็กบ้านนู้นมา ผมก็บอก ทำไมเองก้าวร้าวงี้วะ เอก็บอกไม่เป็นไรพี่ ไม่ต้องห่วง ผมก็ถามแล้วมาทำไรกัน เอบอก มาฉลองพี่ไปตีเด็กบ้านนั้นมา เอก็มาจูงมือผมให้ไปกินด้วยครับ ผมก็บอกว่า เดี๋ยวกลับแล้ววะ กินแค่แก้วเดียวละกัน พอผมไปที่กลุ่มเขาครับ ก๊กเหล้าโซดาอยู่ตรงกลาง แต่ละคนไม่แพ้เจ้าเอเลยครับ ผมก็นั่งพอเป็นพิธี แล้วผมก็ไปฉี่ ผมก็คิดว่าจะถอนตัวกลับมายังไงดี แล้วตอนนั้นมีเพื่อนรุ่นพี่ 2 คน เขาขับผ่านมาพอดี ผมก็ตะโกนเรียก เขาก็ถามว่า หมีมาทำไรตรงนี้ ผมก็บอก พอดีเจ้าเอมันเรียกผมมากินเหล้าตรงนี้ เขาก็มานั่งเป็นเพื่อนผม ก็กระซิบกัน มันกู่ไม่กลับแล้ววะ อย่าไปยุ่งกับมันเลย เดี๋ยวจะพาเราเสียไปด้วย ก็ยืนคุยกัน 3 คนครับ เดี๋ยวไปกินเหล้าแก้วนึงแล้วจะกลับเลย ผมก็กลับไปในวงพร้อมกับรุ่นพี่อีก 2 คน บริเวณนั้นมันเป็นเลียบชายหาดครับ มันก็จะมีไปสีส้มๆอยู่ ผมเห็นเพื่อนเจ้าเตอคนนึง (คุณหมีเขาหลุดพูดชื่อมา แล้วใช้ชื่อนี้เล่าต่อเลย จขกท ก็จะใช้ชื่อ เตอ เลยนะคะ) เขานั่งอยู่ข้างหลังเจ้าเตอ เขาเอาหัวมาเกยไหล่เจ้าเตอครับ แต่หน้าของเขามันเต็มไปด้วยเลือด ด้วยความที่แสงไฟสีส้มมันสาดมาทำให้มองเห็นไม่ชัด ผมก็พูดว่า ไอ้คนนี้ มันจะไหวไหม เจ้าเตอก็พูดว่า ไหวพี่ ไหวๆๆๆ โดยที่ไม่มองเลยว่าใคร ผมก็เออ งั้นกลับบ้านก่อนละ ผมก็คิด โห มันฮาร์ดคอวะ ขนาดเลือดอาบหน้ามันยังไม่พาไปโรงพยาบาลเลย ผมก็ขึ้นมอเตอร์ไซแล้วก็บิดออกมา ผมไม่ได้คุยกับเขาสัก1-2 วัน วันสุดท้ายที่ผมเห็นเขา คือแม่ผมขายข้าวแกง แล้วก็มีลูกชิ้นทอดนะครับ วันนั้นช่วงเย็น เขาก็เดินมาซื้อลูกชิ้นทอดแม่ผม ผมก็อยู่ด้วย เขาซื้อหมดไปร้อยนึงครับ แม่ผมก็ทักว่า ทำไมซื้อไปเยอะขนาดนี้อะ เขาบอก กินก่อนนะป้า เดี๋ยวตายแล้วจะไม่ได้กิน จนมาประมาณสักอาทิตย์สองอาทิตย์ครับ ก็ไม่ได้ข่าวคราวเขาอีกเลย เวลาล่วงเลยไป ประมาณ 1-2 เดือน แม่ของเจ้าเตอเขาก็มาคุยกับผม บอกหมี เห็นเจ้าเตอบ้างไหม ผมก็บอกไม่นะครับ เออ เนี่ย มันหายไปไหนไม่รู้ 2-3 เดือนแล้ว ตอนนั้นผมเข้าใจว่ามันติดเพื่อนคงไปอยู่กับเพื่อนมันแหละ ผมก็ไม่ได้สนใจอะไร ผมขับรถเที่ยวปกติ รถพ่วงข้างคันนึง เพื่อนก็มานั่งพ่วงข้าง ขับรถเล่นเลียบชายหาดครับ ผมก็บอก เราไปขับรถเข้าไปในบ้านผีกันไหม ก็ขับเข้าไปกัน มันเป็นบ้านทาวเฮ้าหลายๆหลังที่ยังสร้างไม่เสร็จ มันก็จะมีซากปรักหักพัง เดินเข้าไปประมาณ 7-8 คน เราก็ส่องไฟฉาย อันนึงครับ ดูกันไป ผมเห็นเจ้าเตอ แวบนึงอยู่ในบ้านอะ ผมก็คุยกับเพื่อนว่าใช่เจ้าเตอหรือเปล่า แต่ทุกคนเห็นพร้อมกันนะครับ มองไปทางขวา เห็นเดินทะลุไปบ้านหลังนั้น เดินอยู่ในบ้านหลังนี้ แต่จับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูกว่า เดินไปทางไหนแน่ ผมคิดในใจ ไอ้นี่ ตามมาแกล้งแน่นอนเลย ผมก็บอกเพื่อน เรากลับกันดีกว่า มันจะตามพวกมาตีเราหรือเปล่า ก็ขับรถพ่วงข้างกลับออกมาครับ ไปส่งบ้านเพื่อน ทีละคนๆ จนมาถึงทางกลับบ้านผม มันจะต้องผ่านถนนเลียบชายหาด ผมก็ขับมา ผมเห็นเจ้าเตออยู่หน้าปากซอย แต่ผมก็ไม่ได้ทักทายครับ ผมก็ขับเลยไป พอผ่านไปผมก็หันกลับไปมองด้วยความเป็นห่วง ผมก็เห็นเขาโบกมือเรียกผม ผมก็จอด เลี้ยวรถ แต่ด้วยความที่มันเป็นพ่วงข้างมันจะใช้เวลาเลี้ยวนานหน่อย พอหันไปอีกที ไม่อยู่แล้วครับ ผมก็เก็บเรื่องนี้ไว้ เดี๋ยวตอนเช้าจะไปบอกแม่เขา ผมก็ไปบอกแม่เขา แม่ครับ เมื่อคืนผมเห็นเจ้าเตออยู่ในบ้านแถวนี้แหละ ลองไปหาดูละกัน ก็ออกไปตามหากัน ก็ไม่เจอครับ จนกระทั้ง วันนั้นเป็นวันพระครับ แม่ผมจะต้องตื่นเช้า เพื่อที่จะให้ผมเอาข้าวแกงไปส่งที่ร้าน ผมก็ตื่นเช้าประมาณตี4 ผมก็ขับรถมา เห็นอีกแล้วครับ ยืนที่เดิม เสื้อตัวเดิม ผมก็เลยถาม อ้าว มาทำไรตรงนี้ เขาบอกว่า เขามากับเพื่อนแล้วเพื่อนหายไปไหนไม่รู้ ผมเลยถาม แล้วมาทำไรกับเพื่อน เขาบอก มาส่งเพื่อน ผมเลยถามแล้วทำไมไม่กลับบ้าน เขาบอกจำทางกลับบ้านไม่ได้ ผมเลยบอกให้เขาขึ้นมา เขาก็ถามอีกว่า พี่ ผมเข้าบ้านพี่ได้ไหม ผมบอกเข้าได้สิ เพื่อนกันทำไมจะเข้าไม่ได้ เขาบอก โอเค ผมเข้าบ้านพี่ได้แล้วนะ ผมก็เรียกเขาขึ้นรถ เขาก็ไม่ขึ้นครับ แล้วก็เดินหายเข้าไปในซอย ผมก็คิดว่าไอ้นี่มันหลอนยาหรือเปล่า ผมขับรถออกมาไปส่งข้าวแกงตามปกติ 2-3 วันถัดมา ผมก็ไปคุยเรื่องนี้ให้แม่เจ้าเตอฟัง ทีนี้คนเป็นห่วงลูกครับ ทั้งไปแจ้งความ ให้คนไปตามหา ก็ไม่เจอ จนผมมานอนที่บ้าน บ้านผมจะเป็นตึกแถวครับ ประตูเลื่อนข้างหน้าจะเสียงดังมาก ทำให้บ้านผมไม่เคยปิดประตูนอนครับ แล้วห้องนอนของผม มันไม่มีห้อง จะเอาตู้เสื้อผ้ามากั้น แล้วผมเป็นคนที่นอนแล้วชอบเปิดไฟทีวีทิ้งไว้ ให้พอมันสว่างๆ คืนนั้นหลังวันพระไม่กี่วันครับ หลับๆอยู่ มีความรู้สึกเหมือนสาปๆ ฉุนๆครับ ในระหว่างที่กำลังจะตื่น ผมรู้สึกว่ามีคนเดินผ่านไป ผ่านมาตรงหน้าทีวี ผมลืมตาขึ้นมาเห็นเจ้าเตอกอดอกยืนมองผมอยู่ ผมก็ถามว่า มาตอนไหน แล้วก้มดูนาฬิกาข้อมือ ตอนนั้นประมาณตี 3 เขาบอกพี่ ผมอยากกลับบ้าน ผมบอก แล้วทำไมไม่กลับ เขาบอก ไม่รู้เหมือนกันทำไมกลับเข้าไม่ได้ ตอนนั้นผมคิดว่าที่มันเข้าบ้านไม่ได้ เป็นเพราะแม่มันเอาเรื่องหรือเปล่า ผมเลยบอก เอางี้ละกัน คืนนี้นอนนี่แหละ เดี๋ยวตอนเช้าพี่ไปส่งบ้านเอง เขาก็มานั่งข้างๆผม ตอนนั้นผมไม่ได้สนใจแล้ว คลุมโปงหลับ สักพักเขาร้องไห้ พูดไปร้องไห้ไป พี่ ผมอยากกลับบ้าน พอประมาณตี4-5 แม่ผมตื่นทำแกงละ เสียงดังอยู่ในครัว ผมก็ตื่นมา เจ้าเตอหายไปแล้ว บ้านผมไม่ได้ปิดประตูมันก็อาจจะออกไปตอนไหนก็ได้ ตอนเช้าผมก็ไปคุยกับแม่เขา แม่เขาก็ร้อนใจ ตอนที่เจ้าเตอออกจาบ้านไป มีสร้อยทองเส้นนึง กับแหวนนามสกุลอะครับ เขาก็ไปตามหาร้านทอง เผื่อลูกตัวเองจะเอามาจำนำ ก็ไม่มีครับ จนมันผ่านไปประมาณ 2-3 ปี ระหว่างนั้นก็จะมีเพื่อนเจอเขาบ้าง แวบๆครับ ช่วงนั้นผมจะเข้าไปเกณฑ์ทหาร ก็บอกแม่ว่า ถ้าได้ใบดำจะไปบวช แล้วผมก็ได้ใบดำครับ ผมก็ไปๆมาๆระหว่างที่วัดกับที่บ้าน ผมก็มาเจอเขาอีกที เขาอยู่ที่เดิม ซอยเดิม เสื้อตัวเดิมเลยครับ ผมก็เลยจอด แล้วต้องรู้ให้ได้ว่ามันอยู่ที่ไหนพอจอดรถปุ๊ป พี่ไปบวชแล้วหรอ ผมก็ อ้าว ใครบอกอ่ะ แต่แปลกครับ 2-3ปี หน้าตาคนเรามันต้องเปลี่ยนบ้างสิ แต่นี่ไม่เปลี่ยนเลยครับ เขาก็บอก ไม่มีใครบอกหรอกพี่ พี่ช่วยไรผมอย่างดิ ช่วยไปบอกแม่ผมด้วยว่าให้ไปดูร้านทองอีกทีนึง ผมบอก ได้ๆๆ แล้วก็ขับรถออกมาเลย พอเช้าผมก็ไปบอกแม่เขา แล้วแม่เขาก็ไปดูที่ร้านทองอีกทีนึง ปรากฎว่า มีคนเอาแหวนนามสกุลเขาไปขายครับ ก็ไปตามกัน เพราะว่าเอาไปขายมันต้องมีชื่อ ลายนิ้วมือ ก็ไปตามกัน ปรากฎว่าเป็นป้าเทศบาลคนนึงครับ คนกวาดขยะ แม่ของเตอเขาก็ไปถามว่า ป้าไปได้แหวนวงนี้มาจากไหน ป้าก็บอก ป้าไปกวาดทาวเฮ้าร้าง ถางหญ้าอยู่ แล้วไปเจอแหวนวงนี้ตกอยู่ที่ดิน เขาเลยเก็บมาแล้วเอาไปขาย แม่เตอบอก งั้นช่วยพาไปดูจุดที่เจอได้ไหม ไปตอนกลางวันครับ ผมไปด้วย แล้วก็มีเพื่อนอีก 2-3 คนที่รู้ พอไปถึงก็ไปหากันครับ ไม่เจอ ป้าบอก อยู่ตรงหลังทาวเฮ้าตรงนี้ แต่ดินตรงนั้นมันแปลกๆครับ มันไม่เสมอกัน หรือจะเป็นที่ลางสังหรณ์ก็ไม่รู้ ที่รู้สึกว่าดินตรงนี้มันแปลกๆ แต่ก็ไม่ได้คิดอะไร แม่เจ้าเตอเขาก็กลับมา หาลูกไม่เจอ แต่ตอนนั้นใจก็ไม่ค่อยดีแล้ว ก็ไปหาหลวงพ่อท่านนึง เจอหลวงพ่อท่านกวาดลานวัดอยู่ แม่เจ้าเตอก็ถามหลวงพ่อบอก หลวงพ่อ ฉันมาตามหาลูก ช่วยดูให้ทีได้ไหม ว่าลูกฉันอยู่ไหน ผมก็อยู่ในเหตุการณ์นะครับ หลวงพ่อกวาดๆอยู่ แกทิ้งไม้เลย แล้วแหงนหน้ามองขึ้นไปบนฟ้า เอามือป้องๆเหมือนคนที่กำลังมองอะไรอยู่ สักพักหลวงพ่อก็บอก โอ๊ย มันตายแล้วนี่ แม่เขาอะครับนั่งพนมมืออยู่ พอหลวงพ่อพูด มันตายแล้วนี่ แม่เขาเป็นลมไปตรงนั้นเลยครับ คนที่เหลือก็ถาม แล้วเขาอยู่ที่ไหนครับหลวงพ่อ หลวงพ่อบอก มันอยู่ตรงเนี๊ยะ ตรงทางเลียบทะเล ไปดูมันนะ ก็ไปดูกันครับ พ่อเจ้าเตอเนี่ยก็พาตำรวจไป 2 นาย แล้วก็ป้าเทศบาลไปด้วยครับ เลยตัดสินใจ ลองขุดดูเจอจริงๆครับ เหลือแต่โครงกระดูกหมดแล้วครับ ผมแบบ ตอนนั้นมันจุก พูดไม่ออก น้ำตามันไหลอะครับ ทีนี่ก็ไปตามเรื่องกัน เพราะว่าเจ้าเตอก่อนจะออกไปจากบ้านมีทองอีกเส้นนึง เขาก็ไปตามเพราะสมัยนั้นร้านทองมีไม่เยอะหรอกครับ ก็ตามๆ ปรากฎว่าไปเจออยู่กับเพื่อนคนนึงครับ เป็นคู่อริมาก่อน แล้วตอนหลังมาดีกัน แต่ด้วยความที่เป็นศัตรูกันมาก่อน ก็เกิดคิดไม่ซื่อ ติดยาด้วย ก็ลวงเจ้าเตอบอกจะพาไปนู้นไปนี่ แล้วใช้ชะแลงตีเข้าที่ท้ายทอย แล้วกระหน่ำไปที่หน้า ตอนเจอศพถึงแม้มันจะเป็นโครงกระดูกไปหมดแล้ว แต่บริเวณกระโหลก จะเป็นรอยร้าวหมดเลย พอรู้เรื่องก็ดำเนินคดีตามกฎหมาย ผมก็ได้เข้าไปคุยในห้องขัง ผมก็ถาม ทำไมทำมันวะ เขาก็บอกว่า ก็ไม่คิดว่าจะมีใครรู้ ผมก็ถามว่า เออ แล้วอะไรยังไงอะ เขาบอกว่า ฆ่ามันได้ 2-3 ปีแล้วพี่ ผมก็นั่งคุยกับแม่ แล้วที่ผมเจอมันคืออะไรอ่ะ แม่ผมบอก หรือว่าเองกำลังจะบวชหรือเปล่า เขาเลยสื่อถึงเองได้ คุณแม่เจ้าเตอก็เอากระดูกไปทำพิธีทางศาสนาที่แปดริ้ว ผมอยู่ที่วัดกับเพื่อนก็คุยเรื่องเจ้าเตอเนี่ยแหละ แล้วก็มีเสียงเจ้าเตอแทรกขึ้นมาว่า เห้ย พวกขำไรกันวะ เท่านั้นแหละครับ พวกผมวิ่งเลย จากนั้น 2-3 เดือนเรื่องก็ซาๆไปครับ แต่ช่วงเวลา 2-3 ปีที่เขาหายไป ก็จะมีคนเจออยู่ตลอด ไปหาคนนั้นที คนนี้ที เหมือนพยายามจะบอก หลังจากที่เจอศพเจ้าเตอ มีเพื่อนอยู่คนนึงครับ ขับรถมาเมาด้วย ก็เห็นเจ้าเตอเนี่ย นั่งห้อยขาอยู่ตรงระเบียงชั้น 2 ก็ทักไป เห้ย เพื่อนมานั่งทำไรตรงนั้นวะ เจ้าเตอก็ยิ้มให้ พอขับผ่านไปมันถึงนึกได้ครับว่าเจ้าเตอมันตายไปแล้ว เท่านั้นแหละครับ มันบิดกลับบ้านเลย ที่ในหนังบอกว่าคนตายตัวจะเย็นๆ คุยยานๆ มันไม่ใช่เลยครับ เหมือนเราทุกอย่าง เพียงแต่ว่าการคุยมันจะแปลกๆไปเท่านั้นเอง เรื่องทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้นกับเจ้าเตอเนี่ย จากเด็กที่ใสๆ กลายมาเป็นอันธพานเกิดจากการคบเพื่อนทั้งนั้นเลย การเปลี่ยนแปลงตัวเองเพื่อจะให้เพื่อนยอมรับ เข้ากับเพื่อนได้ แต่มันเป็นการเปลี่ยนแปลงไปในทางที่แย่ลง จนทำให้พบจุดจบแบบนี้ Category:Blog posts